Autumn Love
by tranquility8
Summary: Oneshot. He said he loved her, and then he left her. He said he loved her, and she said nothing. Will he come back? SS


**Autumn Love **

Summary: He said he loved her, and then he left her. He said he loved her, and she said nothing. Will he come back?

Missing You   


The cold autumn breeze blew blissfully, and toyed with her long, auburn hair. She was too cold to bother as she hugged herself tightly to prevent the heat of her body from escaping. She shivered and somehow remembered a certain person who had always been beside her. He was the one who made her stand up for herself. He was always the one who gave her warmth and light. He was always there by her side and would be there to comfort her with soothing words when she was down.

But where was he when she needed him? Tears trickled down her cheeks as she asked herself that question. Her rosy complexion and her fair skin were blemished with wet tears. She knelt down slowly and cried into her hands.

"Syaoran, why did you leave me?" she kept on asking herself. "Why?" Her tears were uncontrollable, streaming down her cheeks. "Why?" she asked again.

"How could you leave me just like that?" she shouted in rage and sadness. "You told me that – you – love me and…now," she couldn't continue her words. "You said that you wouldn't leave me but you did…." Sakura shook her head furiously. "You liar!"

_(Flashback)_

A girl and a boy were taking an evening stroll in the middle of autumn. The cold breeze was yet to be felt although winter was coming soon.

"Sakura," said the boy. He had messy brown hair, a striking pair of brown eyes, and a well-built figure. "Hmm?" the girl replied. "Sakura – I've something – important to tell you," he said slowly.

"Okay, why don't we sit down there?" she said cheerfully without noticing the solemn tone in his voice.

"How am I going to start this?" he asked himself. "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" she giggled softly at the seriousness of his voice.

"I-I…..am" he stuttered out. Sakura looked at him with concern. "Are you all right, Syaoran? You don't seem well. Why don't you tell me some other time?

"No, I've to tell you or I won't be able to tell you later." Sakura lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "I am leaving soon. My mom called me yesterday and she asked me to go back to Hong Kong tomorrow," he said at last. But that wasn't all of it. "Before I leave, I just want you to know that I am in love with you.

Sakura was stunned and speechless. Her childhood friend is in love with her. What is she going to do? "I-I," she managed to blurt out. Disappointment crossed Syaoran's face. He knew he just destroyed everything. Their friendship, their promises seem to go to waste.

He stood up and told her, "I will wait for you forever." Then he left.

She lifted her head and saw the back of him walking into the unfriendly night. "Syaoran…

_(End of Flashback   
_

"Syaoran…" she said

"Sakura…

Sakura turned to the voice. There he was, standing there looking the same as he was when he left. Her bangs covered her face to hide away the tears. Then she felt a slight brush on her face. She looked up into his amber eyes.

"You've been crying. What happened?"

Sakura muttered to herself, "Because of you who have caused me all these misery.

"Pardon?" Syaoran asked sounding amused, hinting that he heard her exact words.

Sakura just turned away from him and his touch. She then felt cold breeze prancing on her face. "It's nothing.

"Oh?" Syaoran asked with a glint in his eyes. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?

"Yes. It's none of your business to be concerned about me," she said sullenly, trying to sound hurtful.

"But what about it if I do want to be concerned about you? What are you going to, huh?" he asked sternly. Sakura just kept quiet. "God, Sakura you are driving me crazy. Why don't you admit it?

"What is there to admit? Huh?" she asked fiercely. "I am tired of this, Syaoran. Just leave me alone, okay?" then she turned around and she was about to walk. She felt a sudden grasp which made her turned and face him.

He pulled her hard to his chest. Her breath became uneven because of the cold and the sudden surprise. Sakura struck out of her reverie and tried to pull back. But it was useless because he was holding her tightly. She squirmed in his grasp.

She just wanted to get away from the man who had caused her pain, agony and loneliness. "Let me go," she said with a struggle. He just smirked at her actions. His hot breath on her made her even more uncomfortable. "Why can't you just let me go? You have already made me lonely and lost. Isn't it enough? You have tortured me so," Sakura said. Then she realized what she just said. She turned her face away from him. She didn't want to meet his gaze

"Oh, Sakura," his hot breath again tickled her skin. Her emerald eyes were drowning with tears again. She struggled once more, but stopped when she felt him caress her face. She welcomed the sudden touch. It was so comforting. This was the first time she finally found comfort in these past few years. She felt his fingers trailed down to her chin and pulled her to meet his gaze. He felt horrible for causing her all these misery. Not noticing, he slowly closed the gap within them and brushed his lips against hers. It felt wonderful and tender. Syaoran pulled back to look at her reaction. Shocked and stunned. Their eyes locked again. Amber with emerald.

Her breath became rasped. Syaoran deftly brushed her auburn locks out of her eyes. Stunning. Still the same beautiful woman he had fallen for these years. "I love you, Sakura. I love you so much till it hurts me: I can't bear a moment knowing that you are not there for me, supporting me.

Sakura was touched and drowned herself in the warm eyes. Then Syaoran leant down for another kiss. This time it was more with passion, need and hunger. He deepened the kiss. They broke apart when the lacked of oxygen. "I love you, Syaoran. And I always will." She caressed his face and leant in for another kiss which wouldn't be the last….

* * *

**This is my first CCS attempt. So don't hate me if it sucks. R&R...**


End file.
